Always With You
by RotaraAmber
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki sudah mengira bahwa dirinya akan bahagia dengan keadaan keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang. Dengan Usui Takumi yang menemaninya, dan keberadaan buahan hatinya, Miki, mereka menyadari bahwa seorang anggota lagi akan memeriahkan keluarga mereka.


**Always With You**

**Summary :**

**Ayuzawa Misaki sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Dengan kehadiran sang suami dan buahan hati mereka di sampingnya, ia merasa hidupnya sudah cukup. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka akan kedatangan satu lagi anggota keluarga?**

**Rate : T/ Teen**

**Genre :Romance & Comedy**

**Character:**

**Ayuzawa Misaki**

**Usui Takumi**

**Miki**

**Pairing : TakuMisa**

**Disclamer : Hiro Fujiwara**

**Warning : awas gaje, ini sih jelek banget. Aku aja buatnya sambil males-malesan jadi ini yang jelek banget. Tapi pliss review**

**Entah ud berapa kali Rota edit nih cerita demi para reader biar enak baca nya. Ini editan yang ketiga. Mungkin enggak beda jauh. Tapi setidaknya ini kegiatan pertama setelah vakum sebulan penuh (~¯****¯)~ happy reading all~**

**Don't like Don't read**

~oOOo~

Ayuzawa Misaki, akrabnya dipanggil Misa-_chan _oleh teman-temannya di Maid Latte, memiliki hidup yang hampir sempurna. Bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai, Usui Takumi, mereka melewati hari-hari mereka dengan menghabiskan waktunya bersama dan penuh canda tawa. Tentu saja kalian sudah mendengar banyak rumor tentang mereka bukan?

Usui adalah seorang dokter handal sekaligus popular karena keahliannya dalam merawat pasien, sedangkan Misaki merupakan guru yang paling disenangi oleh murid dan guru-guru lainnya. Meskipun sudah muncul julukan _'Misa-chan si iblis'_ tapi ia tetap menjadi guru yang paling populer di sekolah tempat ia mengajar.

Kedua sejoli yang kerjaannya setiap hari selalu bertengkar-menyangkut hal sepele maupun tidak-akhirnya setelah 2 tahun pernikahan mereka, Misaki mengandung buah hati mereka yang pertama dan mereka beri nama Miki. Mereka berniat untuk memberikan semua kasih sayang mereka pada Miki dan ingin ia mewariskan keahlian keduanya. Maka mereka beri nama Miki. Singkatan dari Misaki dan Takumi. (Kawaii)

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu, kini Miki sudah berumur 6 tahun dan ia duduk di kelas 1 SD. Sama seperti orang tuanya, Miki sangat pintar bahkan bisa dibilang jenius. Meskipun masih kelas 1 dia sangat rajin dan paling pintar dari teman-teman lainnya. Tidak heran ia menjadi murid paling populer. Tidak ada yang heran saat mengetahui hal ini, sebab orang tua mereka merupakan orang yang cukup terkenal-lihat sejarah selama mereka menjalani kehidupan SMA-nya.

Disekumpulan sirkus yang selalu heboh dan harmonis ini, terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga-duga.

_Suatu pagi di Senin yang cerah_

Pagi itu tampaknya Misaki bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Ia berusaha memaksa dirinya untuk beranjak dari kasur dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di 'wastafel'. Apapun itu yang membuat dirinya merasa tidak enak.

"Ugh… sakit perut ini menyiksa! Ada apa denganku? Ini berbeda dengan sakit perut seperti kebanyakan! Padahal tadi malam aku aku ingat tidak makan banyak!" erangnya sambil mengomel sendiri di kamar mandi.

Saat sedang enak-enaknya mengeluarkan segala jenis benda yang ada di perut alias muntah, terdengar suara familiar dari luar kamar mandi. "_Ohayou _Misa-_chan._" sapa Usui sembari bertengger di pintu kamar mandi.

"U.. Usui! _O.. Ohayou_!" balas Misaki sambil berusaha menahan segumpalan benda yang naik dari perutnya kemudian ke tenggorokannya dan memaksa keluar. Misaki menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"_Doushita_, Misa-_chan_? Mukamu pucat." meskipun merasa sedikit khawatir, Usui tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Aah.. ti.. tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja! Kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Usui sudah hafal sifat Misaki yang selalu berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain. Ia selalu berusaha untuk mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Tapi keadaannya sekarang jauh berbeda. Mereka sudah mengucapkan sumpah setiaan di depan altar dan di depan seluruh keluarga juga sahabat-sahabat mereka. Jadi mengapa harus menutup diri dan merasa merepotkan?

"Heeee.. benarkah?" tanyanya iseng sambil berjalan mendekati gadis yang sudah ia cintai sejak bertahun-tahun lalu itu. Meskipun merasa khawatir, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda wanita mempesona di depannya itu meskipun hanya sehari.

Tampaknya Usui sudah mengerti keadaanya. Namun ia akan bersandiwara sebentar untuk mengerjai Misaki. Merasa sudah menguasai keadaan, ia langsung menyerang istrinya yang tidak berdaya itu. Misaki berusaha melarikan diri dari Usui tetapi ia tidak bisa, karena ia sudah terpojok olehnya.

"Apa perlu aku memeriksamu Misa-_chan_?" ucapnya dengan logat yang sudah ia gunakan sejak dulu. Ia meraih dagu Misaki dengan tangannya yang mulus kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

Wajah Misaki berubah merah. Ia benar-benat sudah tidak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan Usui. Ia hanya bisa menerima keadaan. "Su.. sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Misa-_chan_!" Misaki melepaskan tangan Usui dari dagunya dan berusaha kabur.

Usui memperhatikan Misaki dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan berhenti tepat di matanya. Senyum licik terpasang di wajahnya. "_Wakatta_…" ia menggguk dengan wajah serius dibuat-buat seperti sedang menyelenggarakan sirkus. "Ya sudah, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja. Tapi pastikan kau tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku. Aku tidak ingin kamu kenapa-kenapa." Usui membebaskan Misaki dari dekapannya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Saat itu muka Misaki masih memerah bagaikan tomat. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi suaminya itu. Karena meskipun di tempat kerja di terkenal kuat tetapi jika sudah berhadapat dengan suaminya itu dia tidak berdaya, bagaikan bunga yang masih kuncup.

"_Itadakimasu_!" jawab mereka serentak sambil menyantap sarapan mereka. Pagi itu seperti biasa, Misaki mencoba _'Cooking lessonnya'_ dengan ditemani oleh sebuku resep makanan mudah. Ia sudah menerima peringatan dari Usui dan Miki untuk tidak menggunakan dapur kalau sedang sendiri dengan alasan mereka tidak ingin Misaki membuat dirinya celaka. Mereka berdua sudah tahu jika Misaki dibiarkan memasak sendiri, dapur akan terlihat bagaikan sehabis terkena tiupan angin puyuh.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Mereka takut kalau Misaki akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Entah jarinya tergores pisau, atau terkena air mendidih, pokoknya berbagai macam hal yang dapat ia dapat dari memasak di dapur sendirian. Maka, mulai saat itu sudah ada peraturan bahwa Misaki tidak boleh memasak saat tidak ada orang di rumah. Tapi tentu saja masih saja ia langgar. Keras kepala gitu orangnya.

Suasana tampaknya masih hening pagi itu di meja makan. Dengan sepiring roti gosong di atas meja makan, dan selai strawberry. Bisa ditebak siapa yang memasak roti gosong itu. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat mereka hening. Mereka hanya bersyukur karena Misaki dan dapurnya baik-baik saja. Miki membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan.

"_Chichi, haha_ kenapa? _Haha_ sakit?" tanya miki kepada ayahnya sambil menggigit roti gosongnya. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan rasa pahit yang menjalar di seluruh mulutnya karena ia sudah terbiasa dan ingin menghargai usaha ibunya.

"Sakit? Sepertinya tidak!" jawab Usui santai. Ia menyesap kopinya yang secara kebetulan terasa enak di lidah.

Miki mengkerutkan keningnya curiga. "Soalnya kemarin dan tadi pagi aku melihat _haha _berkali-kali pergi ke toilet dan mual-mual! Apakah benar _haha _baik-baik saja?"

"_Ie_, hanya ada sesuatu yang membuat ibumu gelisah. Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Ibumu pasti akan baik-baik saja." Usui mengusap puncak kepala Miki berusaha menenangkannya.

"Se.. sebenarnya ada yang mau aku bicarakan pada kalian!" kata Misaki tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

"_Doushita, haha_?" tanya Miki sembari menyesap susunya.

Tubuh Misaki bergerak gelisah. "Be.. begini, aku sekarang sedang hamil!" wajah datar masih terpasang di wajah kedua laki-laki yang duduk di samping Misaki. "Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama, tapi kupikir baru-baru ini." ia menutup matanya menahan rasa malu yang menyelungkupi dirinya. Entah apa komentar anak dan suaminya karena sesaat keadaan sangat sepi.

Mata coklat Miki berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Aku akan punya adik? Wah senangnya akan punya adik!" ia meloncat-loncat kegirangan kemudian memeluk ibunya erat.

"_Yare.. yare_!" tampaknya sikap Usui menunjukkan kalau ia tidak tertarik.

Misaki menatap tajam suaminya yang benar-benar seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda itu. "Apa maksud sikapmu itu? Seakan kau sudah tahu situasinya dan tidak tertarik!"

"Memang aku sudah tahu!" jawabnya datar.

"Ja.. jadi kamu sudah tahu?" muka Misaki kembali bersemu merah. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang suaminya yang sudah tahu keberadaanya sebelum ia mengumumkan. Memang seharusnya ia tidak meremehkan keahlian suaminya yang merupakan seorang dokter handal. Memang sejak dulu Misaki tidak pernah bisa menyimpan rahasia dari Usui. Namun, kasus ini beda.. dari mana dia tahu keadaan Misaki padahal ia tidak menyentuh Misaki belakangan ini!?

"Oh ya Miki-_chan_," Usui mengisyaratkan Miki untuk mendekatinya. "Ada satu syarat untuk Misa-_chan_ nih! Kamu harus menjaga ibumu agar tidak mengerjakan perkerjaan berat, kamu awasi dia terus! Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu darinya, dan untukmu Misa-_chan_, mulai hari ini kamu tidak boleh bekerja dulu sampai anak kita lahir!" padat, jelas dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Miki dan Usui menyetujui perjanjian itu tanpa ijin dari Misaki. Sesaat mereka ngerumpi berduaan kemudian mereka menatap Misaki sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan licik. Tanda bahwa kejadian buruk akan terjadi pada Misaki. Tapi yang paling buruk bahwa Misaki tidak boleh bekerja. _'Jadi mulai saat ini aku tidak boleh bekerja? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti?' _batinnya mengeluh kesal.

_Keesokan Harinya_

CIT CIT

"Ugh!" Misaki merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa agak kaku. Ia mengayunkan tangannya mengambil beker yang berdiri di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat jarum panjang menunjuk angka 12 dan jarum pendek di angka 7. "HAH?! Jam berapa ini? Wah jam 7! Gawat! Aku harus membuat sarapan! Kalau tidak Usui dan Miki tidak bisa sarapan!" ia beranjak dari kasurnya cepat kemudian berlari menuju dapur.

Saat Misaki sampai di dapur, dilihatnya Usui dan Miki sedang makan di meja makan, dan semua sarapan telah tersedia di atas meja.

"Oh! _Ohayou _Misa-_chan._" sapa Usui seperti biasa. "Kamu tidak boleh berlari saat sedang hamil lho!"

"_Ohayou haha_!" ucap Miki menyusul.

"_O__…__ ohayou_!" balas Misaki.

"Cepat _haha _makan sarapannya!" Miki mempersilahkan Misaki untuk duduk di samping kursinya.

"Ummm.. gomen… seharusnya aku yang memasak tapi karena terlambat bangun jadi kalian deh yang memasak!" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah kusut karena sehabis bangun tidur.

"_Haha_ tidak usah khawatir. Kan mulai saat ini kami yang akan memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah! Untuk pekerjaan rumah Bibi Marie akan membantu kita. Saat aku memberitahu kalau _haha _hamil ia langsung menawarkan diri untuk membantu dalam pekerjaan rumah karena _haha_ tidak boleh kecapean!" jelas Miki sambil tersenyum.

Usui hanya terseyum tanda setuju atas usul anaknya itu. Misaki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sebab apa yang disetujui kedua orang itu pasti akan segera terjadi dihari berikutnya. Sejak hari itu, Misaki hanya bisa berdiam di dalam rumah untuk beristrirahat. Misaki tidak boleh pergi kemana pun kecuali ada yang menjaganya. Sudah 8 setengah bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia merasakan sedihnya berada di dalam rumah seharian.

Bulan ini merupakan saat-saat kelahiran bayi Misaki. Kehidupan Misaki benar-benar sengsara dibuat oleh suami dan anaknya itu. Tetapi itu semua dilakukan mereka demi kesehatan ia dan bayinya. Kebetulan saat itu Usui dan Miki sedang pergi, karena merasa bosan maka ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Suzuna untuk menemaninya.

_Beberapa Menit kemudian_

TING TONG

"_Haaai_, sebentar! Ah! Suzuna! Akhirnya kamu datang juga! _Gomen_, merepotkanmu disaat seperti ini!" ucap Misaki sambil mempersilahkan adik kesayangannya itu untuk masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok _onee-chan!_ Sebenarnya aku sangat senang karena bisa mengunjungi _onee-chan_!" Suzuna memasang senyum tanda menyukai waktu bersama dengan kakak kesayangannya itu.

Misaki mempersilahkan Suzuna masuk dan duduk di sofa sementara ia menyeduh teh untuk ia dan adiknya minum.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan bayinya kak? Tadi sebelum aku pergi _okaa-san _menitipkan salam dan menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan bento ini untuk _onee-chan_!" Suzuna menyerahkan sekotak bento pada Misaki.

Ia membuka tutup kotak bento itu dan melihat setengah tempat makan berisi nasi bersama dengan sosis gurita dan wortel berbentuk bunga. "Ah, _arigatou_ Suzuna kamu sangat per-"

Belum saja ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat sakit. "AHH, Awww!"

"_Do.. doushita, onee-chan_?!" merasa bertanya dan panik sendiri tidak akan membantu, Suzuna berusaha menenangkan diri dan membantu Misaki. Dengan sigap Suzuna berlutut di depan Misaki, dan mencoba menopang tubuh kakaknya yang hampir tumbang. "Ah! Jangan-jangan sekarang sudah waktunya? _Onee-chan_ kita harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Misaki langsung mengikuti Suzuna pergi ke rumah sakit karena saat itu bayinya akan lahir.

_Di Rumah sakit_

"_Onee-chan_ bertahanlah sebentar lagi!" saat hendak pergi ke ruang UGD, mereka berpapasan dengan Usui. Kebetulan mereka pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Usui biasa bekerja.

Wajah Usui yang semula keliatan datar langsung berubah pucat saat melihat keadaan Misaki. "_Doushita, Suzuna_? _O__…__ oi _Misa_-chan _jangan-janga-" ia langsung kaget saat melihat Misaki tergopoh-gopoh seperti itu.

"_Onee-chan_ akan melahirkan! Tolonglah Takumi-_san_! Tolong kakak!" rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis. Tapi ia tau ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena hal itu hanya akan membuat kakaknya tambah khawatir.

"_Wa.. wakatta_! Ayo kita sekarang pergi keruang kesahatan!" Usui mengantar Misaki dan Suzuna kebagian dokter anak. Saat melihat keadaan Misaki, dokter yang dikenal dengan sebutan Dokter S-singkatan dari Sal-ia langsung membawa Misaki ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Usui dan Suzuna menunggu dengan raut dan rasa khawatir. Mereka memikirkan seribu keliling tentang keselamatan Misaki dan bayi dalam kandungannya. Setelah 1 jam berlalu akhirnya dokter yang menjaga Misaki keluar.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Usui dengan nada gelisah.

Dokter Sal melepas maskernya dan mengatur napas kemudian mulai bicara. "Istri anda baik-baik saja dan bayi yang dilahirkan juga sehat, selamat ya Dokter Takumi!" ia menjabat tangan Usui dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tetapi untuk sekarang ini dia harus banyak istirahat karena dia baru saja melewati hari yang panjang!" kata dokter itu menjelaskan.

"_Arigatou _dokter!" kata Suzuna mengusap dadanya lega.

Setelah Dokter Sal pergi, mereka masuk dan melihat Misaki sedang terbaring di kasur dan tertidur dengan wajah pucat. _'Pasti ia sangat lelah'_ pikir Usui dalam hati sambil mengusap kening istrinya kemudian melemparkan kecupan kilas. Ia juga melihat bayinya yang berada di ruang bayi sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras Misa-_chan_!"

DRAP DRAP! BRUUK!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan tiba-tiba dobrakan pintu yang lumayan keras.

"Miki-_chan_!" sahut Suzuna kaget melihat keponakannya itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu?! Terus bagaimana dengan adikku?!" Miki bertanya dengan nada cepat sampai-sampai paru-parunya serasa kehabisan udara. Usui mengisyaratkan anaknya itu untuk berusaha mengendalikan napasnya agar dapat berbicara. Ia berdiri sebentar mengatur napas kemudian berjalan mendekati ayah dan ibunya.

"Kamu tenang saja. Tuh lihat ibu dan adikmu sedang tertidur. Jadi jangan kamu ganggu mereka. Mereka harus beristirahat. Biarkanlah mereka tidur!" Miki mengerti dan mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Ia memaksakan diri keluar ruangan meski tidak rela meninggalkan ibunya.

"_Sooka.. hai_.. tapi _haha _tidak apa-apakan, _haha _dan adik?" tanya Miki masih khawatir.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kamu jangan khawatir!" balas Usui berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu. Miki sama seperti ibunya. Kalau sudah khawatir mengenai sesuatu ia akan terus memastikan sampai semua keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong namanya siapa yah?" tanya Miki mulai semangat. Miki memaksa untuk tidak keluar ruangan. Ia ingin tinggal bersama ibunya.

Usui tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sebab memang ia masih berfikir siapa nama untuk anaknya itu.

"Tamiki-_chan_!"

"Tamiki-_chan_? Eh, _haha_?! Sudah bangun!?" teriak Miki kaget. Usui melirik tajam ke Miki tanda menyuruhnya untuk diam. Misaki dan Suzuna yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, namanya Tamiki diambil dari Takumi, Misaki, dan Miki! Bagus kan?" ucap Misaki sambil tersenyum.

"_Sure! That was a cute name_!" balas Usui sembari mengecup kening Misaki. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tersipu.

Kemudian, mereka tersenyum dan bergembira bersama. Keceriaan bertambah sejak datangnya sang bayi.

_Seminggu Kemudian_

"Ayo, kalian turun! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Misaki yang berusaha memanggil suami dan anaknya turun untuk sarapan.

"_Ohayou, haha_! Apakah _haha _tidak apa-apa sudah kerja lagi? Masa baru seminggu dari rumah sakit mau bekerja lagi? Apa _haha _tidak akan sakit?" Miki, seperti biasa berbicara panjang lebar dan menatap Ibunya khawatir.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kelahiran Tamiki. Kondisi tubuh Misaki masih belum fit. Tapi wanita satu ini masih saja memaksakan diri untuk bekerja.

"Ya… _haha _sudah tidak apa-apa! Ya sudah, ayo lebih baik kamu makan sarapanmu itu!" perintah Misaki.

"_Ohayou _Misa-_chan_!" Sapa Usui sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya itu.

Misaki merontah berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Usui. "Usui! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan! Anak-anak melihat kita tahu!"

"Tidak apa-apa lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu suamimu ini yang terus mencemaskan mu selama kamu melahirkan!" katanya sambil mencium Misaki.

"YOU PERVERT ALIEN!" teriak Misaki dengan wajah memerah bagaikan tomat.

Sembari keduanya bermesraan di pagi yang cerah ini, kedua anak yang mereka lupakan masih terus memperhatikan kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang asyik mesra-meraan. "Hei, Tamiki" panggil Miki pada adiknya itu.

"Da.. da!" Tamiki menoleh melihat kakaknya dengan pipi tembem dan matanya yang bulat.

Miki mendekatkan diri ke arah Tamiki. "Kamukan laki-laki, aku peringatkan saja. Jangan sampai kamu mewarisi bakat ayah yang bisa membuat perempuan manapun nge-_fly. _Bahkan _haha _yang terkenal sebagai iblis pun takluk. Aku gak mau kamu jadi _playboy_."

"Tapi ingat satu hal. Kalau kamu nanti populer, dan tidak ada yang kamu sukai, jangan dekati mereka. Tapi saat kamu menyukai seorang gadis dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya, berusahalah sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkannya."

Meskipun dengan berbisik, dengan telinga Misaki yang sangat peka itu, mendengar perkataan Miki dan mulai berteriak lagi. "Tidak mungkin aku suka pada cowok mesum dari planet asing ini!"

OWARI

Yeeeey! Akhirnya selesai nge-dit juga.. Gimana? Lebih enak dibaca? Kalau iya bagus lah \OwO/

Kalau masih ada salah mohon komentar dan kritiknya yaaa! Ciao! Moga-moga ketemu lagi (~¯▽¯)~


End file.
